The Azure and Crimson Eye Shinigami
by kiryuKENseI
Summary: Chapter 9 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Intro

A/N: Hello, I'm KiryuKenseI, and this is my first fanfic to contribute to this website. This story is about my fanfic character of Bleach, and his name is Takeshi Fuma. This my first fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy this.

---

My name is Takeshi Fuma. I am what you would call a Shinigami, or a Soul Reaper. I'm not alive nor am I dead. As my job as a Shinigami, it is my to protect Soul Society and to defeat spirits called Hollows. Spirits of the departed that still holds on to the world of the living. I either cleanse them or…kill them. Anyways, I belong to the Gotei 13, guards of Soul Society. I'm the 3rd seating to the 8th Division, and under the care of Kyoraku Taicho, my captain. My name is Takeshi Fuma and this is my legend in Soul Society…

-------------------------------------

It's been going on for almost two weeks now. Not to far from Soul Society, high reiatsu has been growing. Genryusai Yamoto has asked Shihōin Yoruichi to send a team of shinigami and look for the source, for it could be a threat to Soul Society.

The group consisted of five Executive Militia shinigamis. They traveled deep and far away from Rukongai. They been searching for hours, deep inisde the forest.

"Sir, we've been searching for hours and the sun is about to set." One of them said, he appeared to be young.

"We are not to leave until we find the source, and that's an order."

It's already night. Suddenly, they could here wailing, a baby to be the sound of it. They followed the sound to a cave. Inside was a tunnel and full of high reiatsu. They we're lead to a wooden door. It was sealed shut with chains and talismens, it was either to keep something in or something out, but the shinigamis had no choice, but eliminate the threat. Inside was a baby boy, he was a new-born. He was in the middle of the room, with candles surrounding him, he was in a simple basket, and he had his body covered with a blanket. Next to him was a zanpakuto, it stead of a sheath, it bandaged covering the blade and chains holding on to the bandages, it's about 5 shaku (5ft) long, the boy was prabably only 2 ft long. He kept on crying.

"Sir?" One of the shinigami ninjas grabbed his hilt.

"Do it." He ordered his men, and they all drew their zanpakutos. The boy kept on crying and the reiatsu was definitely coming from the child. The boy kept on crying until they we're about to strike him. The boy stopped crying and opened his eyes to reveal Crimson Blood Eyes. The boy smiled to reveal fang like canines. The shinigami began shaking and the boy's reiatsu got so high, that it made his killers go down to their knees, even the leader kneeled down.

_What the hell is he_

The boy began to levitate and the sword that was next to him began to levitate as well. The baby's presence was scary and the killers began sweating. The sword's bandaged slowly got unwrapped and the chains begin to let release it's grip, the bandages and the wraps then disappeared. The baby smiled and lifted both of his hands at his killers, trying to hug them, but instead, the zanpakuto pointed it's shiny blade at them and began slashing away. The shinigamis couldn't defend themselves against the attack and fell upon the demonic blade. The leader was the last to be slaughtered. The baby levitated next to him and crawled up to him. The leader looked at the baby and his Crimson Eyes were crying, and the baby started to wail, and then the blade stabbed his back. The baby's face was the last thing he saw. The blade levitated off the shinigami's back and the blade fell in front of the baby, and he stared at it, as if it was talking to him…

------------------------------------------

That was over a hundred of years ago... It's been days since Genryusai Yamoto sent those shinigamis on the mission did not return, and he presumes the mission failed, but the high reiatsu had finally vanished. Now that Demonic baby grew up to be a young boy. He looks like to be 6 years old. He had black short messy hair, and he had calm blue eyes, and he always carried around a 5 shaku (5ft) zanpakuto in his arms, and he wore a ragged kimono. It was wrapped up in bandages and chained up, to cover the blade. He would travel a Rukongai district looking for shelter and a home. The boy eventually learned his name from his sword. His name is…Takeshi Fuma. Each time he would wonder around in a Rukongai, he would be shunned by all the residents. They called him the "Demon Child". If the residents would ask the shinigami for assistance, they would reject their request.

One day, he was sitting in an open street in an unknown Rukongai district and it was noon. A group of kids (5) we're playing kemari, and the ball bounced to his feet. Takeshi picked up the ball and walked up to them with a smile. 4 of them were guys, and the other one was a girl.

"Can I play kemari with you guys?" Takeshi smiled at them with his blue eyes.

"Sure" one of them said.

"We have an odd number of players, so yeah you can play with us!" A girl smiled.

"Thanks!" Takeshi smiled with his blue eyes.

They played a good game until almost night and they sat next to a mochi shop, eating mochi. Takeshi ran back to his zanpakuto to show them his treasure.

"Takeshi! What is that!?" A boy asked

"This my sword and his name is Karasu." Takeshi smiled. Never had he ever had friends like this.

"Are you going to become a shinigami?" Another boy asked.

"What's a shinigami?" Takeshi asked. As he said that, all the kids looked at him with shock faces.

"Shinigamis are dogs." A boy said.

"I heard that you live a life of luxury and you eat really good food. And they live in a place called 'Soul Society'" A boy said.

"I don't know maybe."

"You should Takeshi-san" The girl punched him.

"Ok, ok I will! But I don't know how to become one." Takeshi smiled

"So, do you have a place to stay Takeshi-san?" The girl asked.

"No I don't." Takeshi looks down at the floor.

"Well, don't worry anymore! We'll be your family, and you could live with me!" The leader said.

"Th-thanks" Takeshi smiled and tried not to cry. He finally has a home of his own.

The boy's house wasn't far. It was kind of down the block. When Takeshi and the boy walked into the house, the boy asked his parents if he could stay. The mother accepted Takeshi, but the father didn't approve of it.

"I won't allow it," He points to Takeshi. "This boy, is the "Demon Child!"

"So, he's still a child! Let him stay with us." The mother said.

The father thought about ti for a long time "…Fine, but if we have to get rid of him…we'll get rid of him." The father said.

The mother smiled and ran to Takeshi and hugged him. Takeshi slept in the main room with a warm futon to sleep on and hugging his zanpakuto as a stuff animal. That night, Takeshi expected to sleep peacefully, but he kept on turning in his bed. Howling could be heard in the streets and people screaming. Takeshi quickly opened his eyes and ran out-side with his sword. People we're running from something, it was a Giant Hollows and they we're appearing all around town. The family he was staying with ran out of the house. The mother grabs Takeshi's arm.

"We need to leave now Takeshi!" The mother tries to pull him with the family, but Takeshi glared at the mother with burning Crimson Eyes, then he ran towards the destruction without saying anything.

For the first time, Takeshi came face with a Hollow and it roared at him. Takeshi slowly unchained his sword, and then the bandages disappeared as the chains came off. Regardless of the zanpakuto's size and his height, Takeshi jumped up with his sword over head and slashed the hollow in half. As the hollow disappeared, more hollows appeared all around him, Takeshi glared at all of them and smiled, he flashed his demon like fangs at them and the hollows backed away. Takeshi began laughing as the hollows began to retreat. Heavy red reiatsu appeared around Takeshi, it was too powerful, t made the hollows crouch down. Takeshi's grin and his reiatsu exploded like an atomic bomb, wiping out everything in sight, the hollows, including the souls living in Rukongai, along with Rukongai itself. Takeshi now stands in a giant crater, huffing and puffing, and then he collapses on the ground.

Takeshi woke up in the middle of the destruction with no memory of what happened last night. He was clenching his zanpakuto in hand and he stood up, he was all battered up, weak, and tired. Takeshi rand his hand against the blade of his zanpakuto and wraps began covering the blade, and chains began clanging around the wraps. Takeshi looked up to the sky with his eyes closed and began crying. Takeshi slowly lowered his head and opened his eyes to reveal it now calm and blue. Takeshi climbed out of the crater and limped his way, far away from destruction.

Takeshi walked in the middle of nowhere, not a single sign of life in sight, deceipt howls of hollows. Takeshi began dragging his zanpakuto on the ground and collapsed. Takeshi fell on his back, staring up to the sky. Before he lost conscious , he saw a figure over head. It looked like to be a woman and the last thing he saw was a warm smile.

Takeshi woke up in a room and he was sleeping in a futon. Takeshi stood up with his zanpakuto at the side of his bed and scanned his surrounding. Takehsi noticed that his body was no more in pain in both physical and mental. It was so clean and new to him. A fusuma opened and a woman with long black hair that was tied in front of her instead of the back, and she was wearing a white jacket over a black kimono. She had such a warm smile and face and she was carrying a meal of miso soup, fish, and soup.. She smiled at Takeshi and he smiled back. She walked to the side of his ned and placed his food on his lap. Takeshi began wolfing down his meal and for some reason, he was crying.

"Is there something wrong?" the woman asked.

Takeshi was so full of tears that he couldn't stop crying. "I-I killed them everybody, the whole rukongai. Everybody."

The woman looked at him with a sad face. "So you where the one who did it. You're the one who wiped out a rukongai district."

Takeshi got shocked and looked at her with his sad face.

"So it's true. But you shouldn't worry about it, it was an accident."

Takeshi looked back at his meal, still crying.

"I got work to do and I need to go back to my Division." She smiled. "You should eat to restore your strength and rest when your done…Oh and welcome to Soul Society." She smiled.

_Soul Society! The home of the shinigami's!_"Wait, what's your name miss?" She looked at her with calm blue eyes and a warm smile.

She looks back at him and smiled, glad that he's happy. "My name is Unohana Retsu." And slowly began to close the Fusuma.

Takeshi smiled, her voice was so peaceful. "Wait, my name is Fuma Takeshi."

Unohana smiled back at him. "It's nice to meet you Takeshi-kun. I'll be back to keep you company." She smiled.

Takeshi quickly ate his food and laid back down, looking up at the ceiling. _So this is Soul Society, it's so peaceful. Do I belong here?_ Takeshi turned his head and looks back at his zanpakuto that was by his bed and he slowly fell to sleep…

Takeshi woke up and it was already night-time. The fusuma to the out side was open and Unohana was sitting on the floor, looking at the dark sky. Takeshi slwoly stood up with his zanapkuto and walked up to Unohana and sat next to her, cross-legged while Unohana sat down in a seiza position.

"I'm glad your awake Takeshi-kun." Unohana smiled at him.

Takeshi blushed and stared down at his sword that was in his hand.

"So you have a zanpakuto already." Unohana smiled at him.

"What's a zanpakuto?"

"A zanpakuto is," Unohana picked up her zanpakuto that was by her side and showed it to him. "A shinigami's weopen. My zanpakuto's name is _Minazuki._" She smiled

"My…" trying to get used to the word zanpakuto "zanpakuto's name is Karasu. Umm.. Unohana-san."

"Yes Takeshi-kun?"

"What am I?"

Unohana smiled at him "You're a shinigami." She smiled

"A shinigami?"

"Well, you have energy called reiatsu and you have a zanpakuto, so you're a shinigami." She smiled "Where are you from?"

Takeshi looks down at the ground with a sad face. "I…don't know."

"Well," Unohana stood up and hugged Takeshi. "Welcome home Takeshi."

Takeshi began crying and hugged her back.

For the next few hundred years, Takeshi now looked like he was 10. Unohana gave Takeshi a tour of Soul Society. Unohana showed him all of the goteijūsantai and all around Soul Society. Unohana even took him to see Genryūsai Yamamoto himself. Takeshi felt a strong reiatsu coming from him, and it felt like it matched Takeshi's own reiatsu, maybe even more. Unohana and Yamoto had a private conversation, and Unohana told him to wait for him out side the meeting room. Unohana told him that he's to go to Soul Reaper Academy, soon, regardless of his age. As time passed, Takeshi became skilled in both hakuda, shunpo, and espicially zanjutsu. He was best in zanjutsu, even if he used a bakuto, it felt like he already knew how to fight, for he took down the oldest swordsman, regardless of his age. As he grew up, he began calling Unohana Retsu "Unohana Kaa-san". For the next few hundred years, Takeshi is now in his late teens/earld 20's and he made the 3rd seating for the 8th Division, regardless of his age.

-----------------

I am Takeshi Fuma, a shingiami of Soul Society, and this is my legend…

----------------

**A/N:** I'll be making some stories about his years before Takeshi Fuma became a full fledge shinigami. I'll be looking forward to see you soon. And do please send me comments. This is my first time making a fanfic, I hope you like it…


	2. Ch3 Soul Reaper Academy pt1

**Soul Reaper Academy**

It's Takeshi's first year of Soul Reaper Academy. He was nominated by Unohana Retsu. Takeshi was a first year at the age of 15. Takeshi wore the academy's uniform, and compared to his ragged clothing, he would wear this any day. Takeshi sighed as he walked through the gates. Takeshi wasn't nervous, he was quite excited, but didn't show it. For his first day, he would have to do an exam. He didn't know what to do, but the result of his effort was with flying colors. Takeshi was promoted to a high class, along with a few others, and a red head that stood out in the crowd. Later, a captain and the vice-captain of the 5th Division visited the academy. Takeshi was somewhere in the huge crowd, staring at the captain.

_Oh, it's Aizen taicho. And what's his name? Gin Ichimaru? Yeah, funny guy. _Takeshi laughed. Then a girl from his year sort of, stepped in their way. She was short compared to Takeshi, she had like dark purple hair, she had nice eyes, and she looks so innocent. Takeshi knows Aizen personally, he's a really nice guy. Aizen patted the girl on the head and smiled.

-----------------

As Takeshi spent his 6 years in the Academy, he learned how to fight, and more importantly, controlling his strong reiatsu. His skills with the reiatsu was remarkable, so he skipped a year, but in order to do that, he had to fight an officer from a Division. Some guy name Ikkaku Madarame the 3rd seat of the 11th Division. He was bald, and if anybody would comment him about his baldness, he would pummel the guy who "insulted" him. Also he was with a womanly appearance guy name Yumichika Ayasegawa, he's from the same Division as ikkaku, but he was the 5th seat. That Ayasegawa would mock on what ever was considered "ugly". Anyway, in order to become a full-fledge shingami is to beat this Ikkaku guy, and it would make him a few steps away from graduating. They entered the school's dojo and there was already a crown in it. The red guy in his class was fighting a guy name Izuru Kira . Takeshi finally found out the red-heads name, Abarai Renji because after he fought Kira, girls would lecture Renji on the fight. But it was an interesting fight, though Renji was to wild in his attacks, he didn't have any focus, he only swung his sword around and knocked the guy out. Anyways, the match was over and it's Ikkaku's and Takeshi's turn. The crowd got even bigger than the last one with Kira and Renji.

"_For the examination match, it's Fuma Takeshi-dono versus Madarame Ikkaku-dono!"_The fight was on a huge dojo mat.

Ikkaku placed his wooden sword over his shoulder. "Kid, I'm not going easy on you, so you better go all out on me." He grinned and his head shined in the light.

"Don't count on it Ikkaku-san. I never intended to go easy on you." Takeshi grinned with his calm blue eyes.

"Fighters, Ready!?" Ikakku gripped both hands on his swords and straighten his arms. Takeshi faced his body side ways, moved his left foot forward, and raised the hilt of his wooden sword over his right shoulder. "...BEGIN!!!"

Takeshi and Ikkaku charged towards each other, curious on how this guy fights, Takeshi made the first move, he thrusted his sword forward and Ikkaku stepped out of the way. Timing his movements, when Takeshi arms where in front of Ikkaku, Ikkaku simply raised his sword and yawned and quickly threw his dwon. Takeshi smield and shunpo behind Ikkaku. Ikkaku spaced out for a bit. _There! _Takeshi then raised his sword over his head and got ready to hit him on the head, but Ikkaku moved his sword behind his head, locking Takeshi's strike.

"Interesting kid, but not good enough!" Ikkaku pushed Takeshi from behind and Takeshi fell to the floor. Ikkaku moved the bokuto over Takeshi's head and got ready to hit Takeshi's head. Takeshi rolled out of the way and with one hand, pushed himself up. Good thing the ring was big, other wise, he would've stepped out because that push was too much. Ikkaku ran towards Takeshi and swung his sword very fast, it was so fast, it was hard for even the upper-classmen to keep up with his attacks, after all, it's the 3rd strongest guy in the 11th Division.

"ORA, ORA, ORA!" Ikkaku made a grin on his face, as he made his combos. Takeshi smiled and swiftly moved his body and head away from Ikkaku's attacks. The last attack was a thrust for the head, and Takeshi leaned his head back enough for it to miss, Ikkaku quickly pulled his arm back and aimed for swiping at his feet. Takeshi back flipped from the attack over Ikkaku's head, and Takeshi crouched down, from behind Ikkaku.

"Stop moving so much kid!"

Ikkaku raised his bokuto over head and threw it down, vertically. Takeshi raised his sword over his shoulder and the impact rocked the dojo, and some of the students even fell down.

"C'mon, you gotta do better that that!" Ikkaku said, while pushing pressure on the lock. Takeshi smiled and shunpo out of the way, having Ikkaku's sword leave a mark on the floor. Takeshi reappeared behind Ikkaku and Ikkaku smiled. "Not this Time!" Ikkaku swung his sword horizontally aiming for Takeshi's mid body, but Ikkaku hits nothing but air. Ikkaku spaced out for a few seconds. Takeshi was behind Ikkaku and with great speed, he thrusted his sword forward. Ikkaku quickly turned his body, but Takeshi shunpo again from Ikkaku's behind again, and Ikkaku turned his body again, with his bokuto over head, attacking Takeshi vertically, but Takeshi disappeared again. "Stop Playing With me Kid!" Ikaku then jerks his body all around him, looking for Takeshi.

With even more speed than before Takeshi appeared behind Ikkaku's back with his bokuto over Takeshi's head. Ikkaku quickly sensed Takeshi's presence and blocked his attack just in time. The shock wave from Takeshi's attack blew all everbody in the room to the wall, Yumichika barely stood in his place. Ikkaku's hands was shaking. _How the hell did he get this power! _Ikkaku stared into Takeshi's eyes and notcied it wasn't peaceful blue anymore, it was Crimson Red and Takeshi's smile looked more like Demonic. _I know that look, it looks like Kenpachi Taicho's smile! _Takeshi began pushing against his bokuto and Ikaku began to get pushed back. "You did well kid but, not good enough!" Ikkaku bagan pushing Takeshi back, and got enough time to strike Takeshi, but Takeshi used shunpo just in time, and appeared behind Ikkaku and stike Ikkaku on the rib. Ikkaku went flying to a wall. What ever student that was in the way, quickly jumped out of the way, and Ikkaku came crashing into the wall.

The announcer slowly stood up,_ "Winner of the examination, Fuma Takeshi-dono!"_ The students then started cheering on their new 2nd year student. Takeshi smiled and placed his bokuto over his shoulder and then left, with his head down, not even showing his expression.

"Hey, Takeshi!"

Takeshi slowly lifted his head to reveal his warm smile and calm blue eyes. "Yes Ikakku-san?" Ikkaku had his arm over Yumichika's shoulder and he was limping, with his forehead bleeding.

_Hmm? Those eyes are gone._"Great match kid. The next time we meet, we should fight with real swords!" ikkaku grinned

Takeshi smiled and for a second, he flashed his demon canines "I can't wait." Then Takeshi left out side.

"Hey, Ikkaku, did you-" "Yeah I noticed that, that guy isn't a normal shinigami, he's something else." Ikkaku grinned…

--------------

**A/N:** I'll be working on the next chapter next time. I hoped you like this chapter!!! Later guys!


	3. Ch3 Soul Reaper Academy pt2

Ch3 Soul Reaper Academy pt2

Takeshi Fuma is now in his second year, one year ahead of his class. As years grew, his skills for hakudo, shunpo, and zanjutsu began to grow. His greatest fight in his life was with Madarame Ikkaku, and a few (hundred) years ago when he just moved into Soul Society, was Sùifeng…

A few hundred years ago…

Back then, when Takeshi was 13-years old, Takeshi would be seen practicing hakudo all over Soul Society. He would make up some of his moves, even Shihōin Yoruichi would teach him a few moves when she was still in Soul Society. One day, when Takeshi was told to go to the dojo, once there Yoruichi arrived with a young girl his age. She introduced Takeshi to her prodigy Sùifeng. She was up to Takeshi's neck, and she was quite cute.

"Hey, Takeshi, do you mind fighting Sùifeng for a while?" Yoruichi had darker skin than Takeshi's, and she in her mid 20's.

"I'll be honored to." Takeshi bowed.

"How about you Sùifeng, do you mind?"

"No Yoruichi-sama-" Sùifeng bowed her head.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to call me Yoruichi-san? No need for titles! HAHAHA" Yoruichi laughed.

"Forgive me Yoruichi-sam-san…" Suifeng blushed, she was about the same age as Takeshi, and she was quite young to be in a Secret Militia.

"Pardon me asking, but why ask such a request?" Takeshi tilted his head with calm beautiful eyes.

"I just want you and Sùifeng here to spare for a while." Yoruichi placed her hand on Sùifeng's head. "Don't underestimate her, she was taught by the best." Sùifeng blushed at the comment.

"As you wish Yoruichi-san." Takeshi smiled.

Takeshi walked up to the dojo mat with Sùifeng and they took the opposite of the dojo. Takeshi took the stance of the Northern Shaolin (think of Zuko from Avatar) and waited for Sùifeng to take her stance.

Takeshi smiles "Are you ready Sùifeng?"

"I'm ready." She smiled, then

Shunpo above Takeshi, using a drop kick.

Takeshi raised his off hand above his head, grabbing Sùifeng's foot. Takeshi then threw his fighting hand and grabbed her thigh that was being repelled. Takeshi twirled around 360 degrees and threw her to a wall. Sùifeng flips her body so that her feet could land on the wall, she was light as a feather, that she touched the wall like a feather. She crouches down and thrusted her legs forward, she pulls her arm back and and gets ready to punch Takeshi. Takeshi smiled, moves his right knee forward then thrusted at Suifeng. Takeshi brought his right palm back. When their hands collided, it made quite a shockwave. Both Yoruichi, Takeshi, and Sùifeng's hair and cloths were being blown by the shockwave.

_Interesting force my prodigy, but this boy has strange reiatsu coming off him._

Takeshi and Sùifeng shunpo out of sight and began throwing kicks and punches everywhere. Who ever would throw a punch, kick, grapple, or a palm, the other would swipe it away, or move out of the way. When Takeshi cornered Sùifeng to a wall, he thrusted his right punch at her. As his punch ran towards Sùifeng's head, she smiled and shunpo away, having his punch leave a fist print on the wall, along with a little crack. A pain ran through his arm, and he grinned it, smiling like he enjoyed the pain. Sùifeng appeared behind Takeshi, crouching and got ready to leg trip him. While crouching, Sùifeng twirled her body around and sticks out a leg. Takeshi jumped up and Sùifeng quickly upper-cutted him. Takeshi went flying to the roof as his body stayed up there, particles slowly began to dissapear, then Takeshi appeared behind and above Sùifeng grinning.

_Ohhh, a clone? An interesting boy indeed._

Takeshi pulled his palm back and got ready to smash Sùifeng. As she noticed that Takeshi was a clone, Sùifeng slowly stand up straight and she still didn't notice Sùifeng. Takeshi threw his palm down and Sùifeng quickly turned around and raised her right lrg up, her other leg and hands supporting both her's and Takeshi palm attack on the ground. Takeshi and Sùifeng smiled at each other.

"It's nice to fight you Fuma Takeshi, but I was taught by the best." She smiled, holding the weights in the air.

"Indeed, but we're you taught well?" Takeshi grinned, with his sudden Crimson Eyes and Demonic Smile.

Yoruichi raised her eyebrow. _A strange boy indeed…_

Takeshi and Sùifeng shunpo again, and before they could make an attack while they used shunpo they were interrupted.

"Sùifeng, Takeshi, that's enough." Yoruichi smiled with her eyes closed and with her arms folded.

Takeshi was face to face with one of Sùifeng's fist, while Sùifeng was face to face with a palm to the chest. They pulled their arms back and kneeled down on their knees.

"You all did well. Good work." Yoruichi smiled at Sùifeng and Takeshi.

"Ho (Yes sir)!" (unison).

That was a long time ago… For some reason, Yoruichi betrayed Soul Society and Sùifeng didn't take it to well. If Takeshi would ever talk to Sùifeng, she would shun him. Takeshi would ask Unohana Retsu what happened to Yoruichi Shihouin and even Unohana wouldn't know why.

Takeshi was now half way from graduating. He was now in his 3rd year of Soul Reaper Academy.

An upper classman name Shūhei Hisagi, along with a few other classmen, including Takeshi were to chaperone a group of chosen lower classmen, to the world of the living and have them kill a few training hollows. Takeshi was hidden in the crowd, talking to his old classmates. Takeshi saw a few familiar faces, one was the red-head Abarai Renji; the quite blond Izuru Kira; and that "clumsy" girl with Aizen, Momo Hinamori. Takeshi wanted to say "Hi", but he couldn't because it's already time to leave. Takeshi decided to talk to them after the trip… They arrived on an deserted facility somewhere in the World of the Living. Everything was going well, until Takeshi noticed something, reiatsu were starting to disappear, one by one. Takeshi thought it was just his imagination until he felt a presence in front him, something huge. Takeshi closes his eyes, Takeshi could sense reiatsu with his eyes closed, even though it was hidden, but only a small bit of it. He drew out his fake zanpakuto and jumped at the figure. With his eyes still closed, he sliced the figure in half and then jumped on a building behind that was behind the mirage. The mirage screamed in death and slowly began to fade.

"A hollow? And it's huge!" and it was the biggest hollow he ever saw in his life.

Takeshi heard screams, panic, and howls coming from the west of the facility. Takeshi quickly shunpo to the source and landed on a building with his zanpakuto still drawn, just in case. In front of his eyes, two upperclassmen just got slaughtered. A girl got stabbed and thrown by a giant hollow, while the other charged at the hollow and the result ended in death. Hisagi screamed to the students to run. Takeshi jumped high and landed in front of the group.

"Follow me and keep up!" Takeshi started running while the students followed behind him.

Takeshi took out a communicator that was in his shirt, "This is Fuma Takeshi, requesting assi-" suddenly, in front of him was 3 Giant Hollows. Takeshi jerked his head at the student with his zanpakuto. "Get away from here! Flee!". Takeshi raised his katana over his head and charged at the hollows, while the students ran away.

A hollow from behind snuck up behind Takeshi, raised it's hand, and pinned Takeshi to the ground. Takeshi kneeled on his knees, with his katana over his back, as he was crouching down, his right leg and his left knee supported the pressure. Then the other hollows began to pin Takeshi down. Takeshi couldn't support the weight and his head began to touch the floor. Takeshi's heart began pumping fast, he closes his eyes, and grinned the pain. Takeshi opend his eyes to reveal his Crimson Eyes. His reiatsu began to rise and the hollows began shaking. His red reiatsu was so strong, that it burned the hollows away as they still pinned Takeshi down. They began to burn away in red energy and disappeared. Takeshi huffed and puffed and fell to the ground. Takehsi felt some presence in front of him and he opened his eyes to see a hand in front of him. Takeshi took the offer and looked up to see Aizen Taicho, as he was pulled up and withdrew his hand as he stood up.

"Are you ok Fuma?" Aizen smiled at him.

Takeshi shook his head and jerked around to find Hisagi "Hisagi! I got to-"

"Don't worry, he's alright, as so as the others." Aizen smiled. "That was some reiatsu you had there."

"Thanks." Takeshi smiled, For some reason, Takeshi felt something wrong about Aizen, Takeshi was never this close to Aizen and he felt something, it felt like this Aizen had no soul or something, no presence, nor any reiatsu, he felt a doll in front of him. But he was a captain after all, he's just hiding it.

"When you graduate, you should join my Division."

Takeshi placed the back of his katana on his shoulder, "We'll see."

3 years later, Takeshi Fuma graduated and he took the Division Exam and made it to the 8th Division as he graduated. Takeshi is now an official shinigami…


	4. Ch4 Opening Shikai

Ch4 Opening the Crimson Eyes

After Takeshi graduated from the Academy, he was reunited with his zanpakuto to go on missions. Takeshi eventually rose to 3rd seat in the 8th Division. Before he got the rank, he started with the lesser officers. On the mission that made him 3rd seat, he was lead by the 3rd seat himself, and with a few other shinigamis. Their mission was to defeat a hollow somewhere in a mountain/forest district, but suddenly, the small hollow grew into a Huge Holllow. The team was devastated, and even the 3rd seat was killed, while others were eaten or slaughtered. Takeshi was the only one left, with bleeding scars, and dark bruises while the hollow remained un scared.

The hollow had the body of a human, a skull of a gazelle, and with long sword like claws. The hollow lets out a roar and dives it's claws at Takeshi. Takeshi evaded it and jumped on it's arm and try to slash at it. It didn't work, and Takeshi retreated, keeping a distance from him and the hollow. As the hollow attacks Takeshi, Takeshi would shunpo it and run. Thinking of a strategy to kill. _I can't cut it! And it's too fast! I need to_ "GRAA!" Takeshi was slashed on the side of his ribs, but it wasn't deep. Takeshi landed on a boulder, covering his wound, trying to keep it from bleeding more. Suddenly, the hollow from behind smacked Takeshi with the back of it's hand, and Takeshi went on flying, crashing into the forest. Takeshi was pinned down in the wreck and the hollow slowly advances, with each foot step it took, it would shake the earth, and soon, it was overhead. Takeshi closes his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow, or being devoured by the hollow. The hollow moved back it's katana like hands and thrusted it towards Takeshi, until for some reason, stopped by the tip of Takeshi's nose. Takeshi began laughing and the hollow tilted it's huge head. Takeshi opened his eyes to reveal Crimson Blood Eyes. Takeshi smiled his demonic grin, and his rising red reiatsu exploded, burning away the trees, along with everything else. Takeshi and the hollow where now standing in a huge crater. Takeshi pointed his zanpakuto, Karasu at the hollow and it howled with hunger. The hollow charged at Takeshi head on with it's frooling mouth, Takeshi bloacked the hollow with the side of his blade. Takeshi got pushed back, from out of the crater to the side of a mountain, leaving a trail of dirt and little rocks flying as Takeshi got pushed back. When Takeshi got pinned down, next to the side of the mountain, Takeshi left a body print and a little crater on the mountain side. Takeshi coughed out blood and began laughing with his demonic grin as he wipes blood from his mouth. The hollow tilts it's head as it senses strong reiatsu coming from it's prey. While the hollows claws were pinning Takeshi to the mountain side and Takeshi keeping the hollow from bay with the side of his blade, the hollow finally lunged it's drooling mouth at Takeshi, but it suddenly came to a halt.

"Hehehe…Sora (Soar) Karasu!" Takeshi's zanpakto then became engulfed in red flames.

As Takeshi's zanpakuto burned, the hollow's hand also got caught in the fire. It backs away and screams in pain. Takeshi jumps onto the forehead of the hollow as it was busy howling in pain. Takeshi jumps on the huge mask while crouching down, with his zanpakuto over his shoulder, both feet on the mask, also his off hand on the mask. Even if his burning katana was touching Takeshi's body, it didn't seem to bother him. Takeshi smiles with his demon canines. Takeshi gazes into it's giant eyes. The hollow's yellow eyes began showing fear as it was locked onto Takeshi's demon eyes, it couldn't even blink, it didn't even paid attention to its burning hands…

Takeshi tilted his head, _"Fear!? Are you scared!? Feel the pain you have inflicted upon my comrades!?"_ Takeshi pulled back his katana and stabbed the hollow on the forehead. The hollow screamed in agony until it began to slowly dissolve. Takeshi closes his eyes and ran his hand on the spine on the back of his blade, diminishing the fire. White bandages began to wrap around the blade and then chains appeared and began chaining itself, over the bandages in a spiral way around the blade. Takeshi lets out a sigh and opens his eyes to reveal peaceful blue eyes. Takeshi then makes his way back to his Division, alone…

In the distance, two shinigamis has just arrived on the scene.

"Taicho, did you sense that power?...Taicho!?" It was a woman with eye glasses carrying a heavy book. She also had an armband on her left arm.

Her captain, who was asleep was wearing a fashionable pink flowered haori and a straw hat covering his face.

"TAICHO!" The women was about smacked him on the head with her fist, but she was interrupted.

"I heard you Nanao-chan, I heard you. No need to scream."

"Then did you-"

"Yes I felt it too," Kyoraku scratches his chest. "that boy has reiatsu that similar to Yama-ji (Old Man Yamamoto)."

"Then that makes him the new 3rd seat, considering that that hollow already defeated our 3rd seat, and he already obtained shikai."

"Ok fine, he's our new 3rd seat, now can we go home?"

Nanao sighs then punches her captain on the head for his stupid attitude.

The next day, Takeshi was approached by Vice-Captain Nanao Ise, giving him a promotion for his new position as the 3rd seat…

A/N: Sorry if my ending is kinda boring, I kinda got lazy at that part. But anyways, I'm still working on the next chapter, and I'm hoping that I won't get lazy as I type it…sorry.

Profile: (Here's the profile of my character)

Name: Fuma Takeshi

Age: Appears to be in his late teens/early 20's

Division: Division 8; 3rd Seating

Size: 5'7

Weight: 180 (his body is well built, but not too buff)

Eye Color: Blue/Red

Hair Style: Spky (black)

Zanpakuto's Name: Karasu (Crow)

Zanpakuto's Appearance The hilt is colored red. Also, the katana does not have a sheath, instead it's wrapped up in bandages, covering the blade, and chains wrapped around it. It's a 6 Shaku (6ft) (O)katana

Shikai Awkening: Sora Karasu (Soar Karasu)

Shikai's Ability: The blade would be engulfed in red flames

Abilities??? (Not yet Revealed)

Skills: Excels in hakudo (hand to hand combat), zanjutsu (swordsmanship), and shunpo (flashstep)


	5. Ch5 Heart to Heart

Ch5 Heart to Heart

A/N: A little scene with Unohana and Takeshi. It's pretty short…

Takeshi Fuma is now the 3rd seat of the 8th Division, yet he feels uneasy about it. He didn't feel like he deserved it, after all, the 3rd seat died in front of his eyes.

In the quarters of the 4th Division, Takeshi and Unohana is sitting in a traditional washitsu room, with fusumas doors, and shojis for the flooring. In the middle of them is a table with green tea with a pot, and two cups in front of them, the green tea still steaming. Takeshi is sitting in a agura position (cross-legged) and Unohana sitting in a seiza position, each with a pillow supporting seating…

"You made it to the 3rd seat already Takeshi-kun! I'm so proud of you." Unohana smiled.

Takeshi just sat down, looking at his drink. Lost in thoughts.

"What's wrong Takeshi-kun?"

"They all died in front of me. It's my-" Just before Takeshi could say more, Unohana interrupted him.

"Fukutaicho Nanao told me what happened. It's not your fault."

"It is!" Takeshi screamed. Takeshi shouted. As he screeched, his eyes began glowing Crimson Eyes. His voice shook the cups that was on the table, nearly spilling it. Unohana had her cup in both of her hands, her off hand holding the bottom, and her work hand on the side, and she seems unaffected by his reiatsu.

"What's done is done." Unohana takes a sip from her cup.

Takeshi let's out a sigh. "I'm sorry." Takeshi raises his hands and looks at his palms.

"I don't understand why I didn't learn my shikai earlier. If I did, none of them would've died." Takeshi clenches his fists, and his palm began bleeding by his nails.

"I feel so confused. I can't explain where I got these powers, these hands, those eyes! That feeling I get when I fight, it's so confusing. Every time I fight, I feel like someone else, someone scary."

Unohana looks at him with her calm smile. "Takeshi I loved you like my own child when you were very young. I see you as you, there's nobody else like you. I help raise you to who your already are.."

Takeshi slowly openings his fist to reveal his hand bleeding from his nails. Takeshi lifts up his head and looks at Unohana with his warm smile and blue eyes. "Thank you Unohana kaa-san."

Unohana smiles at Takeshi and sips from her cup and lets sighs…

In the next few days, a shinigami from the 13 Division has vanished. Why is it a big deal? Because, it's the sister of the "great" 6th Division captain, Byakuya Kuchki. Soon Fuma Takeshi will be sent to the high spirited town of Kakakura town and there, he will find new pwople, and an old friend….


	6. Ch6 New and Old Freinds

Ch6 New and Old Friends

A/N: WHOOO the intro is finally over! Now the story gets interesting hehehe (spins in chair "WHEEE")…

Takeshi Fuma has just got a letter from Yamamoto Genryūsai to go to the world of the living to go on watch for a little while, since after Rukia's disappearance. Lately, Takeshi has been hearing rumors about Rukia, it's only been a couple of days since she left, and he starts hearing that Byakuya is furious about her absence. He even has the whole Court have a search warrant for her. Takeshi is too leave Soul Society in the morning, Takeshi walks up to the Division 4 and says his byes, considering that it's his first time going to the World of the Living, since that accident back at the Academy. Takeshi is in his quarters getting ready to leave, with his Moblie Phone and his pez like gikongan. With everything packed, Takeshi gets ready to sleep…

The next day, it was early in the morning and the sun's not even high. Takeshi lets out a yawn and gets ready to dress. Once dressed, he looks for his things that was on the table next to his bed and grabs his phone and places it inside his shirt, along with his gikongan and heads out to the Senkaimon with his bandaged zanpakuto on his shoulder. It was such a beautiful night, not a single light, not even the sun killing such a dark sky. The dark sky reflects off of Takeshi blue eyes as he stares up to the stars in the sky. 

Once Takeshi finally reaches Senkaimon, a Hell Butterfly was wating for him on top of the gate. The gate was huge with wooden doors, and the court yard still seems the same since the last time he was here. The Hell Butterfly flew in front of the gate, and the gates opened up by itself. 

Takeshi sighs with his zanpakuto on his shoulders. "Let's move." Takeshi smiled at the butterfly with his blue eyes.

The butterfly began flying the door and it guides Takeshi through this path of nothingness. The dimension that lead to the World of the Living was dark, not even a single hint of light in the sky. After a few minutes of running along the path, a light could be seen in front of Takeshi. As the butterfly headed for the open, it vanished as the lights consumed it's body. Takeshi begins running faster and faster, till he ended up on the other side. 

When Takeshi reached the other side, the light blinded him till he stepped on some kind of rock platform. Takeshi slowly opened his eyes to find it already morning. Takeshi was atop of a building with people and cars running in the streets below. People chattering, sounds of footsteps, honks from cars, and the sound of the cars engine roaring. Takeshi quickly ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. In his eyes was with excitement, the smell of food caught his nose, the sound of cars, and the most interesting thing that caught his eyes was high school uniforms. As Takeshi was busy looking, the butterfly left through the gate behind him and it slowly closed behind the butterfly.

It was 5:00 am and Takeshi would quickly need to find an apartment. Takeshi ran to the right of the roof and jumped down into an alley and changed into his gigai. Takeshi wore cyan jeans, black vans, orange tank-top, and a black button (open) shirt. Takeshi walked to the nearest 5-star hotel and rented a room for a couple of weeks. The desk asked why a student would need a room (in Japan, teens could live by himself…if they could afford it.). Takeshi simply said that he's just need sometime off from home. To Takeshi's surprise, a room for like a month was cheap (MY ASS!). Takeshi didn't have any bags to carry, so after he grabbed his keys to his room, he went to a school to blend in the crowd. 

After registering for a class and a uniform…

A teacher walked into a chattering room of students, and the students went dead silent and ran up to their seats.

"Class, I would like to introduce an exchange student from the Philippines," The teacher waved her hand and motioned for the new "exchange" student to walk in.

He walked in and his heavy foot-steps could be heard across the room. The boy had light brown skin, about 5'6 tall, black messy spiky hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He was quite well built, and he's about 180 pounds. He was wearing the original grey pants uniform of the school, light brown shoes, a white shirt under the grey school uniform jacket.

Takeshi smiled and lowers his head in a bow.

"Students, this is Perezu Jun (June Perez)." The teacher said and the students said their greetings to their new exchange student.

"Hello everybody. It's nice to meet you." Jun/Takeshi smiled and bowed again.

"Jun-kun, would you please sit by Rukia please. I'm sure you'll get along together fine." The teacher smiled and pointed to an open desk next to a young girl with black hair.

With out hesitation, Takeshi/Jun walked up the open desk and sat down. Jun/Takeshi turned his body to give a smile to the girl, but instead, his eyes widened and his face was in shock, so did the girl. _Th-that's Kuchiki Rukia! I thought she was dead!_

Since class started, Jun/Takeshi didn't say a word, neither did the girl next to him. After class was over and they were on their lunch break, Jun/Takeshi walked up to the stairs that lead to the roof to get some fresh air. 

_I-I can't believe it, she's still alive! Kuchiki Rukia's alive!_

Jun started off in a walk then started running up the stairs.

Just as Jun opened the door, a group with their uniforms on made it before Jun. They formed a sitting circle. In the group was a huge student with skin dark as Jun's, a young boy with eye-glasses, an orange hair girl with huge breasts and flower hair pins in her hair, there was another orange head student with strong reiatsu strangely coming off him, and then…a girl with with black hair…Kuchiki Rukia.

Takeshi lets out a sigh and approaches the group with a friendly smile. "Helloe everyone! Do you mind if I join you?"

The big student didn't say a word. The orange headed girl waved her hands. "Yes you can! You can sit with us if you want!" She smiled at Takeshi.

Takeshi smiles "Thank you." Takeshi bows his head and approaches the group. Takeshi sat next to the orange head girl and Takeshi could feel such strage reiatsu coming from the group.

"Your name is…um…Jun Perez right?" The orange girl smiled at the boy.

"Yes, yes that's me." Takeshi smiled.

"My name is Inoue Orihime," Orihime points at herself, then points to the big dark skin guy and she starts introducing her friends to Takeshi. 

"this is Yasutora Sado-kun, but we call him Chado-kun." the man just waves his hand at Takeshi, 

"He's quite younger than you think." Orihime smiles

"Nice to meet you Chado-kun." Takeshi smiled

She then points to a boy with eye-glasses "This is Uryu Ishida"

"Greetings" Ishida glares at Takeshi

She then points to another orange head student, but this one's a boy. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki-kun," 

Ichigo looks at Takeshi, "Hey."

Orihime then points at Rukia. "I believe you already met Rukia-san."

Both Rukia's and Takeshi's eyes met face-to-face. As they looked into each other's shocking eyes, but they were interrupted by a voice.

"So did you just move here?" Ichigo asked, his face didn't even show interest.

"Yes I did." Takeshi smiled. Takeshi didn't have interest talking to this boy, for it felt like he didn't have any feelings. Takeshi was only interested in talking to Rukia.

"Do you have any friends Jun-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Not really," Takeshi kept his smile to Orihime.

"Then we'll be your friends!" Orihime smiled

"Th-thank you!" Takeshi bows to Jun.

For the next remaining minutes, Takeshi and Orihime has been talking to each other while the others kept to themselves till class started again.

After school, Ichigo has been waiting for Rukia by the gate for almost 10 minutes. Ichigo would always walk with Rukia back home, she would never be this late. Then Chado and Orihime walked out of the school without Rukia.

"Inoue, Chado, have you seen Rukia?"

"No we haven't," Orihime shakes her head. "But then, I saw Jun and Rukia walking together to the roof."

Then Ichigo races back to the school, and up to the roof…

10 minutes ago…

Takeshi and Rukia is alone on the roof talking to each other.

"Rukia-san, everybody is looking for you. Even your brother is furious." Takeshi has his arms crossed and his blue eyes fixed on Rukia.

"I'm sorry, I can't go back." Rukia rubs her arm and looks away from Takeshi's eyes. If she went back now, she would have to face her brother's wrath.

"Don't worry, if you come with me now, I'll take you back to Soul Society." Takeshi lets out a sigh and smile.

"I don't want to go back!" Rukia shouted

"Why not?" Even if she angered Rukia, Takeshi was able to keep himself calm.

"I-I just can't."

"Rukia-san…"

"What are you doing here Takeshi?"

"I'm simply just keeping watch over this sector since you vanished."

"How long have I been gone?"

"A few weeks."

There was a short pause between the two.

Rukia looks down to the floor and thinks what she did over her time here. 

"Listen Takeshi, I want you to-" Before Rukia could finish, the door slammed opened.

Ichigo just opened the door to see Rukia and Takeshi taling to each other.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia, what are you doing with this guy?" Ichigo cracks his fists.

"Ichigo you idiot, calm down, this is just a friend." Rukia screams at Ichigo.…

Rukia explains to Ichigo about how Takeshi and Rukia met Soul Reaper Academy, and about each at Soul Society. Rukia also explains to Takeshi how Rukia and Ichigo first met and about the incident together…

"So, this is the guy you gave your shinigami powers to?" Takeshi looks at Ichigo

"Don't underestimate him, he's scarier than he looks." Rukia and Takeshi giggles.

"I am, and don't you dare underestimate me Takeshi." Ichigo gives Takeshi a cold look.

"HAHAHA, you don't know who your messing with Ichigo-san." Takeshi gives Ichigo a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo stands up and looks down at Takeshi.

"Yeah." Takeshi stands up and looks right into Ichigo's eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!" 

Then Ichigo and Takeshi started to have fire burning in their eyesn until Rukia hits both of them on their heads.

"Yes We All Know Already!" Rukia then grips both of them by their collar and lifts them.

"How about you just prove it!" Rukia then releases both of them and they fall on their butt, and Rukia waits to see how they're going to react.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Takeshi smiles and stands up and quickly gives a hand to Ichigo.

"What do you think Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo grabs Takeshi's hand and Takeshi pulls him up.

"Yeah, lets do it. And I'll prove my powers to you Takeshi." Ichigo smiles at Takeshi with a determine smile.

"So be it…" Takeshi smiles…

A/N: So how was this chapter? The next chapter will be about Takeshi and Ichigo fighting each other. Please comment…


	7. Ch7 The Orange Head Shinigami

The orange-head Shinigami

Ch7 The Orange Head Shinigami

"You sure you wanna fight me Takeshi?" Ichigo smiles

"That's something I should be asking you." Takeshi flashes his smiling grin back at Ichigo.

Takeshi takes out some kind of pez suspensor with the head of a rabbit. Takeshi pops the head and some candy comes out of it's mouth and falls into Takeshi's mouth. Takeshi pops out of his gigai, standing with his chained zanpakuto on his shoulder in front of his gigai. Takeshi smiles and turns his head to his body.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere, this won't take long."

"Yes sir!" His body said in a cute voice that matched his "cute" ,big ,shiny, blue eyes.

While Takeshi was busy getting prepared, Ichigo reach for his bag on his back and started searching for something. Suddenly, some small lion jumped out of Ichigo's bag and pounces at Rukia's breast.

Takeshi and his gigai tilt their heads as they eyed the perverted plushie.

"Onee-san!!" It screamed as it lunges itself at Rukia.

Rukia raises her hand and slaps it on the face and it fell onto the floor face down and then she stomps on it's head.

"Stupid Kon, hurry up and give Ichigo's soul candy." Rukia then stomps on it again and then a small green ball pops out of it's mouth and rolls to Ichigo's feet.

Ichigo picks it up and places it in his mouth and swallow. Then Ichigo pops out of his body with his red-hilted zanpakuto on his strapped to his back.

"Huh, your gonna fight that guy Ichigo?" Kon asks then walks up to his lion body and picks it up. "I HOPE YOU LOOSE LOSER!" Kon laughs and was about to run away but Rukia punches him in the stomach and sits on his body.

"That's some zanpakuto you got there." Takeshi smiles. "I hope you won't disappoint me."

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." Ichigo smiles as he draws his zanpakuto.

Takeshi flashes his smile at Ichigo and points his zanpakuto at Ichigo. Takeshi grabs the chains and started unchaining his zanpakuto and it falls to the ground, making a heavy sound. The bandades that's wrapped around the blade, slowly burns away. Takeshi closes his eyes and slowly opens them to reveal them Crimson Red. Takeshi smiles and then leans his knee forward a little and then dashes at Ichigo.

Ichigo thrusted his zanpakuto forward and Takeshi side-steps out of the way and he still charges at Ichigo. Takeshi moves his zanpakuto over his shoulder and got ready to thrust it. Ichigo turns his zanpakuto so that the blade is facing Takeshi and then Ichigo swings his sword. Takeshi jumps while Ichigo's attack misses it's target. Takeshi, still with his zanpakuto over his shoulder thrusts his zanpakuto. Ichigo takes a steep back and Takeshi misses, his zanpakuto stuck in the ground. Ichigo brings back his zanpakuto and gets ready to thrust it at Takeshi, while he's struggling to retrieve his zanpakuto from the ground. Just before Ichigo's zanpakuto was about to reach Takeshi, Takeshi already got his zanpakuto loose and guards against Ichigo's zanpakuto's impact. Ichigo then begins throwing his zanpakuto up, dpwn, left, and right at Takeshi, while Takeshi simply avoids the attacks.

As Takeshi dodges Ichigo's attacks, "Very nive very nice, Ichigo-kun, but you going to need to-"

Suddenly, Takeshi realizes a scratch on his cheek and Ichigo flashes a grin at Takeshi.

"Very nice indeed Ichigo-kun." Takeshi flashes a grin back at Ichigo.

Then both Ichigo and Takeshi charges at each other, giving each other scratches by each other's attack force.

As Rukia sits on Kon/Ichigo's body and watches the fight, she wears a puzzled face.

Rukia scratches her chin and ponders as she looks at Ichigo and Takeshi fight. _"It feels strange, something doesn't feel right. I can't hide this feeling… It's not that Takeshi is hiding his reiatsu, it's about their fight. For some reason, my heart is screaming as I look at them. As they fight, even if one of them gains more wounds, they still go at each other, as if their wounds were nothing! No matter how big they may be… My body is shaking as their swords collide! I-I can't describe this feeling.. but, I felt this feeling somewhere before…"_

Then suddenly, Rukia thinks back when she was back at the Academy…

Rukia, Renji, and a few other students are sitting in a dojo with a line of students being lectured by their sensei. They made two rows, making a path way from the front door, to the dojo's mat. Everybody was sitting in a seiza position. They were to have a little sparring session with an upper-classman.

The one who has volunteered to spare with the class, was request by the head of the academy, and a couple of captains. It was said that his/her reputation has even reached the ears of the Gotei 13…

As the doors opened, it was revealed that it was a male, about 5'7, he had black spiky hair, and his blue eyes were so peaceful, so calm…the one who volunteered to this class was Takeshi Fuma. As he walked down the aisle, everybody's attention was focused on Takeshi's presence and chatters could be heard.

"_I-it's Takeshi Fuma! Oh My God, he's so cute!"_ a girl squealed

"_Just look at those eyes!!"_ another girl commented

"_How the hell did he defeat Ikkaku!?"_ a boy said and gave Takeshi a smirk.

"_I could easily defeat him with one hand behind my back!!"_ a huge student said.

"So that's Takeshi eh? He's nothing more than a guy that gets pampered by Retsu Unohana." Renji folds his arms a cross his chest with a grin across his face.

"I could easily take down that guy!"

As Rukia sits on the floor, gazing at Takeshi as he makes his way to the mat, for some unknown reason, Rukia began shaking and Rukia could feel her heart beating faster as each second pasted.

"_Wha-what is this feeling!? My heart can't stop screaming. For some reason when I look at those blue eyes of his, my thoughts are screaming danger!"_

Rukia llooks down at her hands that where on her laps, and she turns her palm over.

"_Why are my hands shaking? My heart still won't stop screaming. This feeling, why does it feel so…so…"_

As Takeshi stands on the dojo mat with his bokken on his shoulder, he turns his calm blue eyes at Rukia and smiles at her. Rukia notices Takeshi's eyes and turns her focus back to her sensei.

"OK listen up! I'm pretty sure you heard rumors about this boy. His name is known as Takeshi Fuma! All of you, and I mean all of you are going to have a one-on-one match-"

Then the words one-on-one and Takeshi made the whole class burst with awe, until the teacher stomped his foot on the ground and releasing some bit of his reiatsu to calm the students down.

"It wasn't my idea. It was orders from above, and don't worry, we placed a charm on Takeshi to half his strength, so all of you shouldn't be complaining."

The class grew dead silent until Takeshi smiled at them with his calm blue eyes.

"Well, shall we get started?" Takeshi smiled.

The first opponents we're mostly boys and Takeshi defeated them with ease. It was easy for Takeshi because most of them were underestimating him, or they were just plain easy. The girls we're quite annoying to him, because by the time they even raised their swords at him, they simply forfeit it, but at least some of the girls took the match more seriously unlike the guys.

The next match was Renji against Takeshi. This match with Renji was the shortest and far the easiest one all day. Renji charged Takeshi head on, only to receive a blow on the head from Takeshi's bokken, Renji fell to the floor and started cursing.

"Rukia, your next!" Sensei said.

"Ha-hai!" Rukia scrambled to her feet and quickly walked up to the mat while Renji got up and left with a grin on his face and still cursing.

Takeshi smiled. "Nice too meet you Rukia-san. Shall we begin the duel?"

For some reason, Rukia smiled back and bowed to Takeshi. "It's nice to meet you Takeshi." Rukia then raised her bokken at Takeshi.

"Hajeme! (FIGHT!)"

Takeshi made the first move and raised his sword against Rukia. Rukia parried it and kept on moving back.

"_What is this sensation I'm feeling! Why is my heart beating faster and faster as I move! I can't keep myself from looking into his eyes. I can't describe this sensation. What in the world is this feeling…"_

Just after Rukia parried Takeshi's attack, and got readied to counter attack, Rukia thrusted her sword towards Takeshi's head. Takeshi smiled and swiftly steeped out of the way and whacked Rukia on the head wit his bokken…

Present…

Ichigo and Takeshi charged towards each other and their zanpakuto's got locked with sparks flying around. Rukia rubs her head thinking about that time she got that hit from Takeshi back then.

"…_Other than that hit from the head, that feeling I remember…!" _

Suddenly, while observing the two fight, she finally noticed something...

"_They're, they're smiling?...Why would they be smiling?"_

"Your not bad Ichigo-kun." Takeshi smiled as his zanpakuto got locked into Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"Your not bad either Takeshi…" Ichigo responded with a smile.

Suddenly Takeshi smiled a demonic grin. Suddenly a rise of reiatsu came from Takeshi. Rukia and Kon which Rukia was sitting on, began sweating and shaking.

"Where in the hell is that reiatsu coming from!" Kon screamed.

"_I-I never felt this much reiatsu since my nii-sama!" _Rukia covered her ears, trying to block out the stress.

"What the hell is this feeling!" Ichigo looked down to find his knees shaking.

"Where are you looking Ichigo-san!?"

The reiatsu suddenly became bigger and Ichigo slowly raised his head to find Takeshi's eyes Crimson Red instead of it being peaceful blue. Takeshi's crimson eyes made his appearance a lot fierce that it made Ichigo slowly fall to his knees, even if his zanpakuto was still locked to Takeshi's zanpakuto. If anybody was near the school, they would be caught in the stress and they'd fall to their knees. Suddenly, the reiatsu quickly decreased and Ichigo and Rukia slowly stood up and stared back at Takeshi.

"Oh my, it seems I got my feelings the best of me, sorry guys, hehehe." Takeshi laughed.

Ichigo still kneeling down, and tried to stand up with his zanpakuto in hand. Rukia slowly sat up and looked at Takeshi.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I think we have a lot more guest than I intended to have." Takeshi smiled with his calm blue eyes.

Rukia observes their environment, to find hollows all over the school, both on the ground and in the sky. "Dear god! Look at all the hollows!"

"WHERE GOING TO DIE!!" Kon screamed and ran around in circles in Ichigo's body.

"How the hell did this much hollows appear in one place!?" Ichigo slowly stood up and tries to raise his zanpakuto.

"Who knows." Takeshi smiled.

The hollows let out a roar and dived at shinigamis, ready to devour them all…


	8. Ch8 Reveal Those Crimson Eyes

**Ch8 Reveal Those Crimson Eyes**

**A/N:** I've been away from this story for some time and I think it's about time I start working back on this. I wonder how this chapter will turn up… By the way, I kinda made a mistake on a few chapters back, Takeshi hasn't meet Uryu Ishida and the timeline takes place sometime before Ichigo met Ishida in the anime/manga and sometime after Ichigo got his powers from Rukia, and I'm going to change Takeshi's zanpakuto a little…

--

There were hollows by the hundreds. Both in the sky and the ground, surrounding the school, growling and grinding their jaws at the three reiatsu pressures on the roof top of the school.

"Look at them all!" Ichigo sreamed.

"There's so many!" Rukia shouted.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!" Kon screamed inside Ichigo's body, running around in circles and screaming like Kon would usually do.

"My, my, I never expected to see this many hollows in one place." Takeshi smiled…

**Meanwhile at the School Court yard…**

"Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san sure are taking a long time huh? I hope things are alright…" Orihime shrugs her shoulders.

Chad began hearing some kind of roars from the front of the school, giving Chad a quite face.

"Is there something wrong Chad?"

Suddenly Chad grabbed Orihime and pulled her to his side, giving Orihime a shriek and something heavy fell to the ground.

"What was that!?" Orehime screamed.

Suddenly, foot prints could be seen on the ground and as each step it took, it would make a small booming sound.

"I don't know…" Chad then grabbed Orehime by the arms and began running.

**Back on the rooftop…**

Ichigo just got knocked back by a hollow and gets knocked back to the school's gate/wall.

"_They're just too many…" _Ichigo wipes some blood from his mouth.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed and runs to Ichigo's side.

The hollow had a huge green body, with long green arms, and a giant like fish head. It slowly advances to both Ichigo and Rukia, until some orange head jumped on it's back.

"LEAVE RUKIA ALONE!"

Kon leaps on the hollow's neck from the behind and grips on its neck. The hollow jerks its head from left to right, up and down, trying to shake of it's annoying little enemy. The hollow the raised it's hand behnd his neck and grabbed Ichigo/Kon's by the waist and threw him towards Ichigo and Rukia's location. The hollow then thrust it's giant drooling mouth to the three ready to devour them, until a 6 shaku (6 feet) blade slashed it's head in to.

"In need of assistance?" Takeshi said to his friends with his calm blue eyes and warming smile, but his smile got lessened by the scream of a high pitched voice in the distance.

"Orihime!" Ichigo screamed and quickly stood up.

"I'll take care of these guys. Worry about your friends Ichigo-san." Takeshi smiled.

"DAMN, but, what about the-" Ichigo quickly hesitated to fight the hollows by rasing his zanpakuto, but was halted by a strange reiatsu he never felt before, it slowly made Ichigo fall to his knees, and it just made the hollows more wild.

"I said 'Worry about your friends'". Takeshi smiled at Ichigo with his warm smile.

Ichigo slowly stood up and knobbed at Takeshi.

"Ok, you better take care of yourself." Then Ichigo jumps over the metal fence of the roof.

"Your going to aren't you Kon?" Takeshi glanced at Kon, which gave Kon shivers down his spine and make his body full of sweat.

"Yeah!" Kon then jumped over the fence and ran after Ichigo.

Rukia runs in front of Takeshi and raises her hands at a hollow, getting ready to use her Shakkaho (Red Flame Cannon) against it. But then, Takeshi's grabs Rukia by her hands, disrupting her spell.

"What are you doing!?" Rukia said screaming to Takeshi.

"Let me help!"

Takeshi slowly releases his grip and gives the same smile to Rukia that Takeshi gave to Ichigo and Kon.

"Rukia-san, you assist your friends." Takeshi smiled to Rukia.

"No, let me help!!"

"Rukia-san, please go." Takeshi looked down at Rukia with his azure eyes and peaceful smile.

"Fine, but as soon I save Chan and Inoue, I'm coming back to help you!" Then Rukia jumps over the fence and rushes over to save her friends.

As soon Rukia vanished, Takeshi closes his eyes and smiled at the hollows.

"You should've attacked us instead of just standing there looking at us and screaming…"

Takeshi places his fingers on the right side of his face and had them run across his eyes and to the other side of his face. Takeshi's calm smile slowly turned demonic with beast like fangs and intense reiatsu busted out of Takeshi's body. The hollows howled at rushed at Takeshi the same time. Takeshi slowly raised his long zanpakuto at the hollows and slowly opened his eyes to revel them turned into crimson eyes.

"Sora Kikarasu!"

Red flames bursted out of the tip of Takeshi's zanpakuto and burned the center of the group of hollows. The hollows didn't hesitate to stop; instead they kept on charging at Takeshi with a big gap in the middle of the group. Takeshi smiled and jumped towards the hollows on the left and burned each one that got on contact with his blade. Takeshi quickly made a u-turn and shot another fire from his zanpakuto at the hollows and Takeshi returned to the roof of the school with a little back flip for his finale before he reached the ground.

"Surely my reiatsu gathered a lot more hollows than that." Takeshi gave a little sour face at the sky and tilted his head with disappointment.

Suddenly, the sky atop of Takeshi ripped open and a long white hand reached out of it and grabbed Takeshi. Takeshi treid to show resistance, but he was to late. The owner of the hand stepped out to reveal a menos (a regular menos). It brought Takeshi to its mouth and roared.

"Well, you'll be better than nothing." Takeshi smiled.

Takeshi tried to wiggle his zanpakuto, to see how much room he had left. The space wasn't that big, only about 2 inches in rotation. Takeshi smiled and red shire shot out of the menos's hand. Takeshi back flipped and retreated back to the roof of the school. As the menos's screamed in pain, 2 more menos crawled out of the rip in the sky and it slowly closed behind them as they came to assist their ally. Then Ichigo along with Rukia appeared behind Takeshi.

"Ru-Rukia, what is that?"

Rukia didn't answer, she was frozen in shock as she stared up at the three menos. _"I never saw three at the same time! How could we even beat them!"_

Before Rukia could even answer Ichigo's question, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hehehe, there's no need for you to know such useless information…" Takeshi slowly turned his head to the right so only the right side of his face is revealed, along with crimson bloody eyes.

"There is no need cause, I'm… **goin to kill them all!!**" Takeshi said giving them a demonic smile with his blood red eyes.

"What is with those red eyes of his? I could easily feel his reiatsu, and it's still rising by the second!"

"Ichigo, are your friends safe from this school?" Takeshi asked with his demonic smile on.

"Yes, but what are-"

"I said 'you don't need to know', and stay on this roof." Takeshi smiled.

Takeshi used shunpo and disappeared. The menos's moved their head from left to right and scanned the area, looking for their prey. The menos in the middle, that had it's hand burned off suddenly paused. A cut appeared on its forehead and it got sliced in half. The menos turned their attention to their ally that got cut in half.

"Hehehe, behind you."

One of the menos turned it's head behind it to find a zanpakuto pointed on it's forehead. Red fire got shot out of the tip and burned the menos. It screamed in pain and it's ally turned it's attention to it's partner screaming in pain. It quickly jerked it's head around to find it's prey but nothing was in sight. It looked down to find two shinigami's on the roof of the school. It howled and dived it's head towards the shiniamis. Ichigo and Rukia stares at the giant hollow their eyes, but then someone with strong reiatsu stood between the menos and the two shinigami. The menos began to shake as it stared at the lone shinigami in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you scared? Does these eyes scare you?" Takeshi then points his zanpakuto at the menos with his demonic smile and burniong red eyes.

"Allow me to relieve you of that pain."

Takeshi smiled and red fire shot out of the blade of Takeshi's zanpakuto. It burned the menos until nothing was left of it, until it's ashes burned to nothingness.

Takeshi slowly ran his hand across the blade and then white bands began wrapping around the blade and then chains appeared and it chained itself around the blade, leaving only the grip and hilt exposed. Takeshi shunpo and appeared on the roof of the school. Takeshi presence felt dead. Rukia slowly walked up to Takeshi and placed her hand on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Ta-Takeshi?"

Takeshi slowly turned his head to reveal his azure eyes and calm smile.

"That was intense was it?" Takeshi smiled.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said in shock.

"So what were those-?"

"Like I said 'you won't need to know'. But if you'll excuse me I'm going to…" Suddenly Takeshi collapsed and fell on his back.

--

For the next few days, Ichigo, Rukia, and Takeshi enjoyed their time together in the human world, but it was short lived. Takeshi was called back to Seireitei for unknown reasons Takeshi left in the morning, but as Takeshi left for seireitei, he felt a strage smell of reiatsu for hollows. On his way out of the gate, Kuchiki Byakuya and his vice-captain Abarai Renji entered the gate after him and the doors closed behind him.

"Wel, that doesn't feel good. I hope Rukia and Ichigo will be alright…"

--

**A/N:** Sorry about the lame ending, I ran out of ideas…


	9. Ch9 Dream

**Ch9 Dream**

**A/N:** All Bleach characters and settings belong to Tite Kubo, however the OCs belong to me.

--

That night after Takeshi returns to seireitei from the Human World, Takeshi Fuma is seen lying down on his futon wearing his shihakusho without his kimono staring at the ceiling. Within the 8th Division, Takeshi thinks about his time in the Human World. Even though it was short lived, Takeshi smiles at the fun times he had during that short period of time.

"_Whew, that was the time of my life, though I hope nothing bad happened to Rukia, that brother of hers is bad news." _

Takeshi smiled and placed his hands behind his head on his futon, staring at the ceiling with his azure eyes.

"That Ichigo is a nice guy, I know that Rukia-san and he will get along just fine."

After that last quote, there was a silent pause coming from Takeshi, until he lets out a burst of laughter after a weird thought.

"_HAHAHA! That's impossible, but then again, it be great to see that happen. Ichigo and Rukia-san are nice people, but I doubt it that would happen, HAHAHA...(sigh) It's pretty late, maybe I should..."_Takeshi then slowly closes his eyes until the night takes him.

As Takeshi mind was consumed in a peaceful dark illusion, everything around him starts to roll back and Takeshi was taken back a few years ago when Takeshi was still young. Takeshi was taken back to a dojo in seireitei with a young boy and girl fighting each other. They both we're probably about 10 years old, judging by their looks. The boy had azure eyes, black spiky hair, and light brown skin.

"**Well, doesn't this seem familiar."** Takeshi smiled with his azure eyes.

Takeshi was standing next to a dark skin lady with black hair. She had her eyes fixed on the two youngsters.

"**Your looking as young as ever Yoruichi-san."** Takeshi giggled. Then he paid attention to the little ones sparing with a smile on his face.

"I'm impressed Takeshi, you improve well." The young girl grinned after blocking a punch from the boy.

"I'd say the same thing Suifeng but-" Takeshi then quickly shunpos behind/above Suifeng getting ready to do a drop kick "I think you just got slower."

Before Takeshi could even land the attack, Suifeng uses a shunpo in front of Takeshi and kicks him on the ribs. The impact broke Takeshi's stance and gave him a tight look on his face. Then Takeshi fell to the ground and Suifeng lightly landed on her feet behind Takeshi's head with her arms folded on her chest.

"**Ohh, I remember those bruises."** Takeshi said rubbing his ribs with the same face that young Takeshi had.

"Like I said Takeshi 'I was taught by the best'." Suifeng said with pride.

Yoruichi walked up to her student and pats her on the head.

"Well done Suifeng." Yoruichi smiled.

"Thanks!" Suifeng said, returning a smile to her mentor.

"You alright Takeshi? That must've been pretty painful." Yoruichi reached out her hand to the young boy.

"Should I bring you to the 4th Division?"

Takeshi slowly stood up and smiled at his mentor.

"No thank you." Takeshi smiled.

"But it's late and I promise to meet up with Unohana ka-san right now." Takeshi smiled with his young azure eyes and left outside.

"Ok Takeshi, take care of yourself, and thanks for your time." Yoruichi smiled

As soon Takeshi left, he slowly walks to a garden somewhere in the seireitei. The filed was full of sakura trees and greenery. The spring time makes the atmosphere peaceful along with the sakura flowers slowly falling to the ground. Takeshi followed a trail to an open with a short hill with a lonely sakura tree on it. Takeshi walks up to the tree and lies down, sitting up on the tree rubbing his side.

"Damn, that hurts." Takeshi said rubbing his ribs.

"AHH, is somebody there!?" A voice said that startled Takeshi

The voice made Takeshi jump up and he moved to his fighting stance (Northern Shaolin), getting ready in case the voice would attack him.

"Who's there?" Takeshi demanded.

A small girl that looked his age slowly came out behind the tree with her hands up in the air. She was wearing a shihakusho like Takeshi. She had long black silky hair that reached to the middle of her spine. The color of her eyes were the color of smooth lavender. She was tall up to Takeshi's neck and her skin was rather quite pale, but the skin patched the color of her eyes that made her look even more beautiful.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on you. I was just sleeping under the tree until I heard a voice." The girl shivered.

"What's your name?" Takeshi said, keeping his body still in his fighting pose.

"U-Um…Ina Yasha." She said with her hands still up. As she answered, it looked like she about to cry.

Takeshi slowly lowered his arms and looked at the girl with his azure eyes.

"Sorry about that-" suddenly Takeshi fell to his knees and covered his rib.

"Are you ok?" Ina ran over to the strange boy and sat in front of him.

"I-I'm alright." Takeshi slowly stood up, only to fall to his knees and hands.

"Let me help."

Ina grabbed Takeshi by the arms and slowly helped him up. Ina supported him with her weight and Takeshi limped over to the tree. Ina had Takeshi sit up on the tree trunk and felt his right side.

"What are you doing!?" Takeshi said, trying to push the girls hand away which made Takeshi blush a little.

"I'm trying to se what's the problem…"

Takeshi still felt uneasy having a girl touch him, but Ina didn't seem bothered by it. Then once Ina felt a rib with her working hand, Takeshi twitched his body a little.

"A broken rib?"

"Is it bad?"

Ina places her off hand on his rib and her hand began glowing a light lavender light. Ina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on the bone. After 5 seconds, she returned her hand and smiled at Takeshi.

"All done."

Takeshi slowly stood up, waiting to see if the pain was really gone.

"It-it's gone but how!?"

"Well, it's a kido I learned from Jushiro Ukitake."

"...Thanks." Takeshi smiled at Ina.

"Your welcome." Ina smiled back.

"My name's Takeshi Fuma."

"That's an interesting name." Ina smiled.

" Thanks." Takeshi viewed her uniform that was similar to his.

"Are you a shinigami too Ina-san?"

"Kind of, both of my parents are shinigamis. What about you?"

"Well, you could say I'm a little bit of a shinigami. So, you want to got to the rukongai district?"

"Sure!"

Ina grabbed Takeshi's hand and they ran off. Takeshi was standing next to them the whole time since the younger Takeshi met Ina. Takeshi smiled as he wached his younger self and Ina run off till they disappeared in the sakura blossoms. Takeshi's world slowly got consumed in fog until Takeshi woke up back inside his room by the sound of voices, stomps, and the ringing of the seireitei bell.

"**WHERE BEING INVADED BY RYOKAS!!"**

**--**

A/N: Hmm? We're in the Ryoka Arc already? I should warn you, the next chapters will have spoilers…Comment plz


End file.
